


How Six Got Her Lovely Yellow Raincoat

by LifezVictory



Series: Shadow Sisters [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Friendship, Gen, Kids playing, Oneshot, Prequel, Shadow Sisters AU (Little Nightmares), Six’s Raincoat (Little Nightmares), saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: In this universe, anyway.
Relationships: The Girl in The Yellow Raincoat & Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Shadow Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	How Six Got Her Lovely Yellow Raincoat

"One... two... three... four... five..." Six crouched under the picnic table, intently listening to her best friend's any moment she would reach twenty, and would come looking for her. But said moment would be long in the making as Isabelle would try to get her to give away her hiding place. This hadn't worked since she was four, but that didn't stop the other girl from trying.

"Six..." Isabelle called, then burst into giggles. "It's funny cause that's your name. Or nickname anyway. How **did** you get that nickname? Won't you please remind me, **Alexandra?"**

Six bit her lip to stifle the groan that **desperately** wanted to bubble out from her. That was her full first name, but for some reason she couldn't stand to be called it. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to it, or her mother only used it when she was in trouble, or she just didn't feel like it fit her, or a mixture of all those reasons. Still, she would not allow Isabelle to find her this way.

Soon enough she was finished counting, and Six listened intently, trying to pick out the swishing of her friend's yellow raincoat over the sounds of birds, wind chimes, and running water from the various fountains spread throughout her mother's garden. There were no signs of her friend's approach just yet, but still, Six did everything in her power to remain quiet.

Although the two were having lots of fun and playing as they always did when Isabelle came to visit, Six couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about today. Like something was going to happen, something that Six wouldn't like.

"Aha! Found you, Six!" The voice of her excited playmate brought the girl out of her thoughts.

"And fairly too," Six replied, crawling out from under the table. "By the way, I got my nickname when I tried to say my name as a baby, and it didn't come out quite right. Mom thought it was adorable though, and it stuck. Good thing too, cause I don't know if I could survive a life where I'm constantly called Alexandra. Why Mom thought that name fit me I'll never know, but anyway, I'm pretty sure I told you that many times already. The first day we met, even."

Isabelle grinned, revealing the silver braces on her teeth. "You did," She chirped. "But I like the way you tell it."

"Izzy!" A voice suddenly rang through the garden. The girls suddenly turned around to see both their mothers fast approaching, Isabelle's being the one who had spoken. "Get off of the ground; you're making your raincoat dirty. You too Six, you're wearing white shorts for Eye's sake!"

The children groaned in unison, but obeyed. Isabelle's mom, a tall woman (though not as tall as Six's mom) with the same brown hair and bright green eyes as her daughter, leaned down to speak to her. "Have you told Six the news yet, sweetie?"

"What news?" Six asked automatically.

Isabelle's mom sighed. "I guess that answers that. Please let her know soon, we're going to have to go in a few minutes."

As the woman went to join the other, Six turned back to her best friend, who was now looking quite solemn. "what's wrong?" She asked, placing a small hand on the girl's shoulder.

Isabelle takes a deep breath. "You aren't going to believe this, Six," she begins, her voice a mixture of sadness and frustration. "but... mom says we have to move."

Six gasps. She couldn't help herself. Of all the news her friend would give her, she didn't think it would be this. "What? But... but why?"

Isabelle sighs. "The stupid corruption. Mom doesn't think it will be safe for us here much longer so... we're gunna run away like wimps."

Six snorts slightly. "I'm guessing you don't like that plan."

"Nope, not one bit. But it's not like I ever had a choice. If I did, I'd come up with something that doesn't involve leaving my best friend."

Six suddenly felt her eyes begin to burn. It wasn't that she hadn't understood what was going to happen, but that last sentence from her only friend caused the gravity of the situation at hand to hit her full force. "I know... I-I'm really gunna miss you, Izzy."

Isabelle smiled sadly, pulling her best friend into a hug. "So am I Six, so am I." She then pulled away abruptly. "Hey! I got an idea!" Before Six could ask what said idea was, she was pulling off her raincoat and holding it out to her. "Take my raincoat. That way, you'll have something to remember me by."

"What? No, no I can't do that!"

"Course you can. C'mon, take it!"

Not seeing any way out of this, Six, reluctantly, took the coat from her friend and put it on with a satisfying 'fweep!' It wasn't like she hadn't borrowed her friend's raincoat before, but this was her favorite piece of clothing. Would she really be alright with Six taking it, possibly forever?

Before she could voice any of these concerns Isabelle was upon her, pulling and twisting at the slick fabric. "Ah, it looks really good on you."

"You're just saying that because i look almost exactly like you now."

Isabelle smirks. "I admit nothing."

"Isabelle! It's time to go! Say goodbye to Six, okay?"

The girls both sigh sadly. No matter how long this moment would have taken to arrive, it would never have been long enough. "Thanks again for letting me have your raincoat," six says, pulling her friend into another hug. the last hug they would share, at least for a while.

"It's **your** raincoat now," Isabelle replies, squeezing Six tightly. "I hope it keeps you nice and dry."

The two girls wave at each other for a long time until Isabelle is in the back of her mother's car, driving out of sight.

* * *

"Six, are you going to wear that raincoat **all** of the time?"

"That's the plan," Six replies after swallowing her bite of food. It had been two weeks since Isabelle's departure, and besides bathing and sleeping, Six had never taken off her raincoat. She missed her best friend dearly, and didn't want to part with the only thing she had left of her for too long.

"Well you know that i love dressing you up, but you can't see the outfits I put you in when you're wearing that coat over them."

Six sighed. "There are more important things than dressing up, Mom."

Six's mother sighed. "Yes, i suppose you're right. Will you at least let me wash it? It's starting to look dirty."

Six sighs again, pulling off the coat. "I you have to promise me you'll give it back as soon as you're done, okay?"

"I promise." The woman sank into deep thought as the two continued their meal. She knew Six must be getting quite lonely now that she didn't have a playmate. Maybe she could find her a new one somewhere? A child from The Maw, maybe? No, then they might tell Six about what was going on there. she supposed there was just nothing she could do about this, at least for now. At least Six looked quite cute in her new lovely yellow raincoat. And she would always have protection from the elements.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I had the idea for and cooked up on the spot. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
